


Dangerous Minds

by CheshireKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Coffee Shops, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Unnamed city, YouTube, alter ego, dark side, other youtuber are here too, probably smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireKitty/pseuds/CheshireKitty
Summary: Alters are a part of life, plain and simple, even so people still like to pretend they're not there. Unfortunately for Jack he was stuck with Anti, whether he liked it or not. It wasn't all bad, just lonely, nobody understood what it was like to have a whole other person in their heads. That is, until he meets Mark.





	1. The begining of it all

Everyone on earth has a dark side, an alter, a personal demon, a tulpa whatever you call it there's at least one in everyone. Most will never have any incident with their dark side, that is because most people have an outlet for their darker emotions. But the brighter, the nicer, the more good a person is the more prominent and distinct their dark side. Without an outlet it will split becoming almost an entirely different person, gaining a margin of control and becoming something so much more dangerous. These things are not human, they have no conscience, no kindness and no mercy. They embody evil and show little emotion past rage, they do not abide by the rules of reality seemingly having strange abilities outside of the range of humans; speed, strength, endurance, some cases even reported teleportation or visual and auditory illusions. The extent of a dark side's power is still unknown, possibly forever.  
~excerpt from "Our Dark Minds" written by Jonathan F. Grey  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Jack stood in the centre of his new apartment surveying his surroundings. Boxes were stacked in scattered piles, some open some taped shut. Except for them the room was empty. To his left was a large archway, leaning forward he could see a fridge, and an oven and stovetop. To his right was a door, walking through he was suddenly blinded by the sunlight streaming in from the large window above the empty bed frame. Making a mental note to buy heavy curtains he peeked into the ensuite, shower? toilet? basin? Check. Nodding to himself he returned to his original position. All in all the place was small and in desperate need of redecorating. Putting his hands on his hips he smiled, "It's perfect."

-

Flopping down on his couch two weeks later Jack heaved a sigh. He had finally gotten a job at a local cafe and the day had been absolute hell. First he burned his hand getting the tray of scones out of the oven, dropping the tray in the process, then he had to make a whole new batch of scones to replace the ones he'd dropped, putting them behind by thirty minutes, then during the lunch rush he spilled a customer's coffee on himself and couldn't change until the rush was over, even then he had to rush home to get clean clothes using up his entire lunch break, coming back only to argue with an old woman who ordered a vegetarian BLT with no tomato about why her sandwich only contained lettuce, all the while a baby was screaming as it's mother blatantly ignored it in favor of texting, and to top it all off his coworker called in sick so he had to take the final shift, clean and lock up. Jack closed his eyes trying to push away the oncoming headache, his day could not get any worse.  
"You know we could just kill them all."  
Jack groaned, apparently he was wrong.  
"Shut the fuck up Anti," he grumbled.  
"It was just a suggestion," the echoey voice chuckled, "I mean it wouldn't be that hard."  
"Not in the mood," Jack began massaging his temples.  
"Come on Sean-"  
Jack cut him off, "Anti. Don't."  
"You're no fun." Jack could practically hear the pout in his voice.  
It wasn't normal to talk to your alter and Jack knew it, wasn't going to stop him though.  
Slowly Jack sat up to stare across into his kitchen, "What should we have for dinner,"  
"The flesh of anyone who stands in my way of world domination?" Anti suggested sounding oddly, hopeful? Like Jack might actually say yes.  
"If you're good I'll make tacos."  
"I like tacos," Anti stated gleefully.  
Jack let out a long sigh that quickly became laughter, "aren't you supposed to be some evil being that tries to take over my body?"  
Anti hummed in thought, "yeah but you make good tacos."  
Jack stood stretching his arms above his head until they made a satisfying crack, then made his way over to the old white fridge.  
Staring at the contents he crinkled up his nose, "okay so if I grate the cheese and start cooking the mince now we should have enough time to run down to the store and grab some lettuce, tomatoes and salsa."  
"An exhausted Jack in public?"  
Jack felt the familiar pressure in his head as Anti moved closer to his conscience.  
"Now I like that idea." His voice was clear as day, almost like they were standing side by side.  
"Anti," Jack warned and he felt the pressure fade.  
"Yeah yeah," the alter grumbled voice becoming distant and echoey once more, "I'm only doing this for the tacos."

-

Walking as quickly as he could down the aisle Jack scanned the shelves.  
"Salsa, salsa, salsa," he muttered to himself, "where is the bloody salsa?"  
The basket dug into his arm, weighed down by his other groceries and he absentmindedly tapped his fingers against the cheap plastic. Turning the corner to the next aisle Jack suddenly collided with someone, both persons falling to the ground scattering what they were carrying.  
Rubbing his head Jack let out an involuntary growl, he felt his canines sharpen and opening his eyes his vision was black around the edges. Jack was pissed off and so was Anti.  
"What the fuck-" he was suddenly cut off when he spotted who he had run into.  
Sitting with his head in his hands was a tanned man with dark brown hair. Large muscles were easily visible behind a tight singlet and when his hands were lowered soft brown eyes stared into his own. Jack sat and gawked all previous rage forgotten, even Anti seemed quiet.  
"Oh my god are you okay," the man's eyes widened in shock as realised sunk in, his voice deep and smooth as silk. God had he died and gone to heaven because there was a legitimate angel in front of him.  
"Fuck he's hot."  
Nope, still on earth, Anti was here.  
Sitting up with a groan Jack registered that the man was a lot closer than before, kneeling in front of him in fact.  
"Hey buddy are you okay?" His deep voice tinged with concern.  
"Forget tacos, I want that for dinner," Anti's voice was low and the laughter that followed, slightly sinister. Jack groaned again, headache worsening with Anti's words.  
"Woah there," the man moved to his side placing one hand on Jack's back and the other across his chest to keep him stable, "did you hit your head when you fell? What's your name? Do you know where you are? How-"  
"Sean." Jack mumbled cutting off the ramble before it began.  
"What?"  
"My-my name is Sean," Jack gave his most reassuring smile, "but everyone calls me Jack."  
The man blinked then smiled back, "nice to meet you Jack, the name's Mark."  
Mark stood holding out his hand, which Jack gladly accepted and was hoisted to his feet.  
Mark rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "hey I'm really sorry about all that, I wasn't looking where I was going."  
Jack waved his hand dismissively, "don't worry about it neither was I."  
"I still want to make it up to you."  
"I can think of a few ways you can do that," Anti chuckled, and was Jack glad he was the only one who could hear the alter.  
"Really there's no need," Jack bent to pick up his fallen foodstuffs, "it was my fault really," content with having everything back in the basket he began heading for the checkout, "besides I really have to go, I have dinner on the stove at home."  
"Okay then," Mark sighed in defeat, "well it was nice meeting you Jack."  
"It was nice meeting you too Mark."  
With a small wave the two parted ways.

-

It wasn't until he got home that Jack realised he still didn't have any salsa. He blamed Mark for being a distraction. Although thankfully the meat hadn't burned, Anti still complained the whole time.  
"Gee you could've at least got his number if you were going to forget the salsa."  
"Anti for the love of god shut up," pushing the last of the cheese into the taco shells Jack stepped back to admire his work, "there. Happy now?"  
Anti was silent for a moment before speaking in an uncharacteristically small voice, "can I?"  
Jack pursed his lips in thought, he couldn't get into too much trouble right?  
"Fine."  
The familiar pressure in his head returned along with the feeling that he was going to be sick. Jack surrendered as his vision went black and promptly fell asleep. Anti had control, he just hoped it was the right decision.

-

Waking up in his bed was a good sign, still dressed in yesterday's clothes but not covered in blood, another good sign.  
"Maybe trusting you wasn't such a bad idea," he mumbled to himself.  
Walking into the living room he instantly took it back, every knife in his kitchen was embedded at least an inch into the wall.  
"For fuck sakes Anti!"


	2. Cinnamon rolls and coffee beans

A dark side is rather easy to spot even to the untrained eye as they differ much from a human. The differences between dark side and their human range anywhere from changes in hair or eye colour to more drastic things like body structure and clothing, although the general identifying markers of the human will stay in place. All dark sides are different, but even so there are certain things that are similar in every one. As noted during numerous studies and experiments a dark side will always have pale ashen skin, their eyes will be sunken or dark rimmed, and their "edges" seem to blur, as if they are spilling out from the confines of their bodies. Although the most defining thing of any dark side is a dark aura that follows wherever they go. Reports stated a chill when they are nearby and a heavy feeling of unease not unlike that of being in the presence of a predator.  
There are two main classes of dark side; class one, the erratic; often disheveled and jumpy with a "crazy look" about them, but easily predictable. And the more dangerous class two, the controlled; well dressed and graceful with a more suave disposition, but highly unpredictable. There are many more subclasses but the main classes are most easily identifiable.  
~excerpt from "Our Dark Minds" written by Jonathan F. Grey  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jack leaned heavily on the cafe counter, bored look on his face.  
"Come on you can't ignore me forever," Anti whined.  
This had been going on all morning. Jack had decided to give Anti the silent treatment as punishment, but it was turning out to be much more difficult than he anticipated.  
Anti was relentless, "you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later."  
In all honesty it was become more hassle than it was worth, the constant talking had given him an enormous headache, but he'd be damn it if he was going to give in to Anti now.  
It was a quiet day, only three people were inside, two usuals; mr decaf soy latte who was sitting on his laptop making use of the Wi-Fi and the old macaroon lady, and a younger man who came in and ordered "a double of the strongest thing you can make, in large" and a coffee scroll.  
"Listen to me!" Anti shouted making Jack physically wince.  
"I will not be ignored you-" Anti suddenly stopped.  
Jack straightened looking around for what had silenced the alter so easily, but then he felt it, a subtle chill in the air and a sense of foreboding. Jack's mouth went dry and his heart began beating erratically, staring out the front window he watched and waited with a silent prayer.  
A man slowly came into view through the glass of the storefront, wearing a dark shirt and black dress pants his bright blonde hair was slicked back.  
"Class two," Anti muttered.  
Jack stared transfixed, in wonder or primal fear, he couldn't tell. He had always thought there was something about controlled alters, something captivating, dangerously tempting, he guessed that was just part of their charm.  
Suddenly the man locked eyes with Jack's stare, a smug smile graced his lips. Jack averted his gaze as quick as he could.  
"Shit shit shit," he thought.  
"Well, you're screwed," Anti stated nonchalantly.  
Soft bells rung through the cafe, followed by the sound of slow footsteps.  
Slowly Jack looked up, only to come face to face with cold blood red eyes and that same smug look.  
Summoning his courage Jack put on his best smile, "hello sir, what can I do for you today?"  
The man tilted his head slightly, "well there is one thing you can do," his voice was thick with a British accent, "you can die."  
It was as if the world shifted into slow motion, the man pulled a silver gun from his waistband, Jack watched it till he was staring down the barrel, he heard the click as the bullet slid into the chamber and felt his legs collapse right before a loud crack as the shot was fired.  
Suddenly everything came back into surreal focus, Jack was kneeling behind the counter, there was screaming and yelling, something behind him had shattered and there was glass everywhere.  
"Run you fucking idiot!" Anti screamed.  
That was all it took, Jack scrambled to his feet and ran back through the kitchen as fast as his shaking legs could carry him. Stumbling out the door into the back alley he didn't even look back, onto the street he began to sprint, weaving through crowds of people as best he could, fueled by adrenaline and fear.  
Suddenly he collided with something soft, the momentum causing him to fall on his ass.  
"Fucking again?" Anti groaned sounding far calmer than Jack felt.  
"We have got to stop meeting like this," a deep voice chuckled  
Jack looked up, this time meeting soft brown eyes. His mind was still running a million miles a minute and yet, it centred on one thought.  
"Mark?"  
"Hello handsome," Anti purred.  
"I hope we don't make a habit of 'running into' eachother," Mark laughed at his own joke as he pulled Jack to his feet. Looking closer Mark's brows knitted together, "are you okay buddy? You look," he paused, seemingly searching for the right word, "scared."  
Jack leaned heavily on Mark as he gathered his thoughts. Was he okay? Yeah, he was fine, he narrowly escaped with his life, but he was okay. Wait, he had ran and just left those people.  
"Oh god," he whispered, then again louder, "oh dear god. What have I done?"  
Mark stared confused.  
"I left them alone with a gun wielding maniac! I'm sorry, I have to go." Jack attempted to take off again but was held back by Mark.  
"Just hang on, you're bleeding," he gestured to Jack's left shoulder.  
Looking down Jack realised he was right, he saw a few drops of red on his otherwise white shirt, reaching up to touch his ear his fingers came back stained the same colour.  
"Nice going you idiot," Anti grumbled, "you got us fucking shot."  
Jack stared at the blood in shock before wiping it on his pants, "bleeding or not I have to go."  
He tried to pull away again but Mark held fast, "at least let me come with you."  
Jack didn't want to bring this man anywhere near danger, but the grip on his arm told him that nothing he could say would change Mark's mind.  
With a sigh of defeat he met Mark's determined gaze, "how fast can you run?"

-

The two men stop in front of Soul's cafe puffing and panting. Looking around the first thing they noticed was the two cop cars and ambulance taking someone away.  
"Jack!" A female voice shouted, suddenly he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug, "Oh my god we thought you were dead! What happened to you? Where did you go? Are you okay?"  
Jack chuckled as he was held at arms length face to face with his boss.  
"Oh god you're bleeding!" She gasped.  
Jack grasped her by the shoulders, "London, London, I'm fine," he assured, "I just need to know what happened here."  
London quickly looked around then began slowly walking back inside, "come in, I'll make you something to drink," she half turned and looked at Mark, "you too."  
Once inside they sat in the corner furthest away from the windows. London placed down two black coffees and gave Jack a towel to catch the blood before sitting down herself. Jack plucked a sugar from the container in the centre of the table as London began.  
"I heard the gunshots from in my office but it wasn't until Joslin started screaming that I realized they came from inside the cafe."  
Mark choked mid-sip of coffee "Wait wait, gunshots?" He turned to Jack, "is that why you're bleeding? You got shot?"  
Jack nodded slowly, "I got scared and I ran," he stared shamefully into his cup, "If I had have stayed-"  
"You wouldn't be sitting here with us now," London interjected solomnly.  
"Neither would I actually," Mark added, "this is wonderful coffee by the way."  
"Oh thank you," the woman smiled broadly, "come to think of it, I never asked your name."  
Mark extended his hand, "Mark Fischbach, a pleasure to meet you."  
"London Pendragon, the pleasure is all mine."  
The two shook hands.  
"Now I was saying something," London scrunched up her nose in thought, "ah that was it. So I rush out of my office to see David hiding behind his laptop, Joslin sitting under the table and some guy I've never seen before wrestling a gun off an alter."  
Jack and Mark looked at eachother in shock, who the hell would challange an alter?  
"I called the cops straight away but they were already on their way. That was when the guy got shot, I don't know where but he was bleeding a lot," London gestured to a suspicious dark patch on the grey carpet, "the police arrived not long after that, they took down the alter and sectioned off the cafe to the public."  
"What happened to the guy that was shot?" Mark asked, concern heavy in his voice.  
"It was him being taken away in that ambulance," London answered, she gave Mark a soft smile, "I hope he's okay too."  
Mark nodded, "I'm just glad that's one less dark on the streets."  
"Isn't he just a sweetheart," the voice echoed eerily through Jack's mind, followed by a dark chuckle, "he'll be fun to break."  
Jack instinctively bared his teeth, letting out a low growl.  
"Jack? You okay buddy?" Mark placed his hand on Jack's shoulder, brows pinched together in worry. The same look was on London's face, but also an underlying wariness.  
Waving off their concern Jack smiled, "I'm fine, just have a bad headache is all."  
"Touchy touchy," Anti teased, "careful, you don't want to make another mistake."  
Mark smiled softly. Sweet, kind, and so very oblivious  
Jack smiled back.  
"Hurt him and I'll make you regret it," he thought, his threat only met with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little longer than the last one but I hope to write them longer still. I'm also sorry it takes me a while to add a chapter, I don't get a lot of writing time around work and school, so please bear with me.


	3. Mochas and Margaritas

From the outside a dark side can be easily categorized as a range of mental disorders, such as schizophrenia, split/multiple/borderline personality disorder, bipolar disorder and any of like. In such there are certain groups of people whom believe dark sides to be an elaborate hoax. These types of people either believe that scientists have fabricated dark sides as a way to lump together those with the disorders listed above, or that the entire thing is a lie and those who are suffering to be faking their symptoms as a way to get away with crimes. Not only are these views a danger to sufferers, who have been met with both verbal and physical abuse, but also to those who hold them if they ever come into personal contact with a dark side.   
~excerpt from "Our Dark Minds" written by Jonathan F. Grey  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Jack absentmindedly scratched at the scab on his ear. The doctor had told him there was going to be a scar but at least he wouldn't need stitches. After the incident Mark had insisted on bringing Jack to the hospital, which was where they exchanged numbers. Much to Anti's delight.  
It took over a week for the police to clear Soul's cafe to the public, during which Jack found himself texting Mark to pass the time. Texting became calling, and pretty soon he began to enjoy his chats with the cheerful man. When Jack went back to work they began meeting during his lunch break or at the end of his shift. Sitting on a park bench next to a laughing Mark, Jack realised he felt fuller, everything was brighter than it had been before. Mark was his friend.

-

The door chimes sounded as someone entered the cafe.  
"Speak of the devil," Jack chuckled to himself.  
Mark's sunny aura seemed to brighten the very room, "What's up Jackaboy?" He shot Jack a wide grin as he leant on the counter  
Jack hummed copying the movement, "nothin much. You in for your usual?"  
Mark nodded and Jack pushed off the counter to prepare his order.  
"You're break's in an hour right?" Mark's voice rose over the noise of the coffee machine, "do you want to grab some lunch?"  
Jack popped the lid on a takeaway cup with a smile, "sure, there's a new pizza place down the street that I've been meaning to check out."  
"Pizza sounds great," Mark paid for his drink, "I'll be sitting out the front." That said Mark walked out the door. Jack watched as he sat down at one of the alfresco tables, a slight breeze was blowing through his hair as he sipped at his coffee.  
"God I'm gay," Anti sighed wistfully.  
Jack chuckled at the alters remark, but he couldn't deny that Mark was definitely attractive, he wasn't blind. 

-

Customers came and went, a few stayed, most didn't, and Jack's lunch break came far quicker than expected. Pulling off the green apron Jack told London that he was going to grab lunch with Mark, she smiled and nodded just telling him to be back within the hour. Stepping outside Jack noticed the wind had picked up and there was a chill to the air, now he was wishing that he had bought a jacket. Rubbing his arms he made a beeline for Mark, "Let's get goin, I'm cold."  
Mark chuckled, "here," he draped his jacket over Jack's shoulders.  
Heat rushed to Jack's face, "But won't you be cold?"  
"No way!" Mark shouted, "I'm a strong manly man!" He flexed to accentuate his point.  
Jack laughed, "you're a goof."  
Mark smiled broadly, "now come on let's go get that pizza!"  
Jack pulled the jacket tighter around himself, trying, and probably failing, to hide the steadily growing blush.

-

Stepping into the pizza shop Jack was hit with a blast of warm air smelling of dough and tomatoes. After ordering the two sat down and talked.  
"So how do you like the city?"  
Jack shrugged, "it's a big change from the middle of nowhere, but it's a good change."  
"I miss the country sometimes, mainly the trees" Mark slumped a little before perking back up, "but hey, the city's a little less lonely right."  
Jack hummed in agreement. Mark was right, he was less lonely, but it had nothing to do with the city itself. Jack had never really had many friends, Anti saw to that, he was an outcast. Jack had moved to the city so he could get a fresh start in a place where nobody knew who he was, but then Mark came along and he changed everything, given he had no idea about Anti.  
"We could change that," Anti interrupted Jack's train of thought.  
Jack groaned out of reflex to Anti's words.  
"I guess that's a no then?" Mark sighed seeming disappointed.  
Jack paniced, he didn't even register that Mark had been speaking, "sorry sorry, I didn't hear what you said," he attempted to correct himself.  
Mark chucked, a look of relief flashing across his face, "I just asked if you wanted me to show you around sometime?"  
"That sounds awesome," Jack gave a thumbs up.  
"Order up!" The cashier called.  
"Pizza!" Jack shouted rushing up to the counter as Mark laughed in the background.

-

With Jack holding the pizza box to keep his hands warm, the two men walked in surprisingly comfortable silence, neither felt the need to speak both just enjoying the other's company. Before leaving the shop they had decided to eat in a park that was close enough that the pizza wouldn't go cold, but also closer to Soul's in case Jack had to rush back to work. Sitting down at one of the provided picnic tables, Jack flipped open the box lid and snatched up a slice. Mark slid up next to him, grabbing a slice of his own.  
"It's quiet out here," Anti hummed, Jack nodded echoing the statement to Mark.  
Mark looked up at the light grey sky and closed his eyes taking a deep breath, "it's peaceful," he smiled softly at Jack.  
Jack's breath caught in his throat, who is this man and why is he so goddamn beautiful?  
"Probably because all the kids are in school right now," Mark snapped back to reality, goofy grin on his face.  
Jack smiled fondly, there he was, that's the Mark he knew.  
Suddenly Jack's phone buzzed shattering the moment, pulling it out of his jeans pocket there was a new message.

Boss Lady: Sorry to cut your date short but I need you back here ASAP.

"It's not a date," Jack grumbled before sighing and slipping his phone back in his pocket.  
"London calling you back?" Mark looked up from where he had sprawled himself over the table.  
"Yeah," Jack stood stretching, "guess I'll see you later."  
Mark nodded peeling himself from the table and grabbing the discarded pizza box, "see ya soon."  
As he walked away Jack realised he was still wearing Mark's jacket, "I'll give it back to him later," he shrugged.

-

Arriving back at Soul's it turned out that the other barista had a family emergency so Jack had to cover his workload. It was tiring but he just had to grin and bear it, plus London was paying him overtime.  
Jack didn't mind either way though, he met so many interesting people. Like the old woman with a parot on her shoulder, or the leather studded biker couple celebrating their wedding anniversary, or seemingly an entire IT department that left as soon as their coffees were done, or the group of teenagers with an abundance of coffee puns, or even the three drag queens who ordered a plate of chocolate eclares. Of course Anti was never short of things to say though.  
"I'm bored Jack," he whined for probably the fiftieth time, "why won't you let me out?"  
"Because I actually value my job," Jack muttered under his breath.  
"What would change your mind?"  
"Nothing" Jack replyed flatly  
"Mark?"  
"Mark is not going to change my mind."  
"No, Mark's back."  
Looking up, sure enough there was Mark, walking through the door.  
"How the hell did you know that?"  
"I have my ways," Anti chuckled darkly.  
"You're focking creepy."  
Mark made eye contact with Jack, a dopey grin breaking out on his face.  
"What brings you back here?" Jack couldn't help but smile around Mark.  
"Oh you know," Mark shrugged, "I don't have work tonight so I thought I'd see what you were doing."  
"Hopefully you," Anti purred.  
"Well my shift's almost over," Jack ignored the alter's comment.  
"Cool," Mark gave a double thumbs up.  
"Now move, you're holding up the line," Jack shooed Mark away from the counter.  
"I hate seeing you leave but I love watching you go," Anti hummed  
"Seriously what the fock is wrong with you?" Jack groaned shaking his head.  
Turning back to the line of people, which was actually only one person, Jack smiled broadly, "what can I do for you this evening?"  
"Sean? Is that you?"  
Jack froze, he recognized that voice, and suddenly he was drowning in memories. Fully taking in the woman standing in front of him, her hair was shorter and darker, but it was definitely her.  
"The hell is she doing here?" Anti hissed.  
"Do you remember me?" She asked staring at him with those pretty green eyes.  
"Yeah I remember you," Jack's voice came out much colder than he expected.  
She smiled softly, "I haven't seen you in years Sean, who've guessed we'd end up in the same city."  
"If I'd known you were here I'd've moved somewhere else," Anti's words or his own he couldn't tell.  
"Sean please," she looked hurt, "I miss you, can't we be friends?"  
Jack growled, "you threw away any chance of us being friends the day you left."  
"I'm sorry Sean," she reached out to him but he pulled away as if burned by her touch.  
"Sorry doesn't change a focking thing Signe," he sneered, his words blending with Anti's.  
"Sean I-"  
"No!" He ran shaking hands through his hair, "don't try and act like nothing happened."  
"Sean just listen to me!"  
"No you listen! You have no idea what it's like! You ridiculed every mistake, you made me feel like I was worthless, like I was nothing. But I'm the monster, right."  
"I never said that!"  
"Don't lie to me!  
They were both getting louder and people were begining to notice, but neither was going to back down.  
"Oh I'm the liar now am I?"  
Jack's shaking became worse as he came closer and closer to snapping, "I never lied to you!"  
"You told me you loved me," she stared at him with her sad eyes, eyes he once saw the world in, now only bought pain.  
"You said it back," he was surprised at how steady his voice was considering how shaken he felt.  
"I guess that makes us both liars."  
Jack felt as if he had been punched in the gut, "get out," his voice trembled, "get out of here and stay the fock out of my life."  
With a sad sigh she left, head down and shoulders hunched.  
"God I hate her," Anti growled  
"Not now," Jack pleaded, "just not now."  
Anti huffed, "fine, I'm going to sleep."  
Jack slumped dejected, that had taken a lot out of him and bought up way too many bad memories.  
Mark was shocked at how quickly everything had changed, pursing his lips in thought he came to a conclusion. Walking around the side of the register to the coffee counter he gave Jack a sympathetic smile earning a shocked look then a halfhearted smile in return, he'd forgotten that Mark was still there.  
"Hey Jack, last order of the day. Two expressos to go then I'm taking you somewhere."  
Jack raised an eyebrow in question before shrugging and getting on with the order.  
Pulling off his apron a couple minutes later, Jack was seized by a rather energetic Mark, who was still holding the two coffees.  
"Come on."  
Together they walked for a good twenty minutes before Mark suddenly made a sharp turn almost pulling Jack off his feet. Had he been holding his arm the whole time?  
The two men had slipped into a thin alley and were standing in front of a door. Mark banged on the door, "hey, it's me!"  
"Mark where are we?" Jack asked, in all honesty he wanted to go home and sleep off his bad mood but-  
"I owe you one anyway and it's the best thing I could come up with," Mark smiled his beautiful sunshine smile, how could he ever say no to that?  
Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a stern looking man with his arms crossed, "who's your friend Mark?" The man gestured to Jack with his head, a flat expression on his face. He was wearing a tight black shirt revealing a similar build to Mark and small strands of brown curly hair poked out from underneath a grey beanie. All in all he was a little intimidating.  
"This is Jack, the guy I was telling you about," Mark chirped, "Jack this is Tyler, we work together."  
Tyler cracked a smile uncrossing his arms, "nice to finally meet you Jack, hopefully Mark will shut up about you now"  
"I don't talk about him that much," Mark scrunched up his face making the other men laugh.  
"Actually you saved me a call," Tyler turned back to Mark, "the boss wants you to help out the newbie."  
Mark groaned dramatically almost dropping the coffee cups.  
"Is that for me?" Tyler asked.  
"If you can reach it," Mark held one of the cups straight up in the air, which Tyler proceeded to pluck right out of his hand.  
"I am taller than you Mark," taking a sip of his coffee he sighed in contentment, "you still have to work dude."  
Mark let out another dramatic groan.  
"I'll just head home then," Jack turned to leave but was once again seized by Mark.  
"Come on Jack, it's the least I can do."  
Jack sighed defeated, he was too exhausted to argue anyway, "okay."  
Mark grinned pulling him through the door, Tyler following close behind.  
Looking around the room there was a large mismatch of chairs and stools most of which were congregated around a small table, wooden boxes were in piles against the walls, and liquor shelves filled most of the available space. A nervous looking boy sat in one of the chairs, idly fiddling with the hem of his black shirt.  
"Hey Ethan," Mark greeted, making the boy jump.  
"Oh hi Mark," Ethan smiled, his voice was high pitched and did nothing to help his youthful appearance. Light brown hair fell into his face as he stood to accept the coffee offered by Mark.  
"And you must be Jack," he turned to Jack with a small smile, "I'm Ethan also known as the newbie."  
"Speaking of newbies," Tyler piped up, "I'm gonna go check if our shift has begun." With that he slipped out a curtained archway.  
"Well that was abrupt," Jack commented flatly, making the two other males laugh.  
"Yeah," Ethan smiled sitting back down, "he does that sometimes."  
"Ethan!" Tyler's voice made the boy jump almost spilling his coffee.  
"I guess that's my cue," Ethan quickly scurried towards the door stopping at the last second, "by the way do you want a drink Jack?"  
"Sure," Jack turned back to Mark, "you coming?"  
Mark waved dismissively, "you go on ahead I'll be right there."  
Jack turned to leave but a sharp movement caught his eye making him falter, shaking it off he pushed aside the curtain. Ridiculous, shadows don't move by themselves, especially not Mark's.  
Entering the subsequently darker space Jack had to stop and let his eyes adjust, Tyler didn't seem to like the hesitation.  
"Unless you can mix cocktails you belong on the other side of the bar."  
Both men were moving fast, taking orders, grabbing drinks. Tyler moved with an ease that came from years of experience, he knew where everything was without having to look and had drinks out in seconds, Ethan was more hesitant and seemed to double back on himself but he was fast, almost matching Tyler. Quickly walking around Jack took a seat on one of the barstools. Ethan slid a beer into his hand with a wink, "this one's on the house."  
"The rest are on me," Mark slid up to the bar wearing the same black shirt as the other two. It might have been Jack's imagination but he looked paler, probably just the lighting.  
"And don't you dare argue with me, I told you I owe you."  
Jack held up his hands in surrender, "hey free drinks are free drinks."  
Mark grinned, "just don't get used to it."  
Jack was on his third beer having no idea how much time had passed, he had learned Tyler held the employee record for most people served in an hour, while Mark had the record for most phone numbers, Ethan was always in charge of getting security if something got out of hand while Tyler was the one who cut people off or escorted them out, Mark was the man to go to for virgin drinks and Ethan was the shots guy.  
By the time their shift ended even Tyler was yawning. Stepping into the alley the moon was high in the sky and the air was frigid, Tyler and Ethan sent up little puffs of steam as they chatted idly.  
"Do you guys want a ride home?" Tyler asked gesturing down the alley, "our car's just down there."  
Jack shook his head, "no thanks, I live nearby."  
"And I'm gonna make sure Jack gets home safe," Mark added.  
Tyler nodded stifling another yawn, "just text us when you get back."  
"If you haven't fallen asleep first," Ethan chuckled giving him a playful nudge.  
Tyler smiled leaning heavily on the smaller boy, "well we better get home then."  
Ethan gave a backwards wave as the two made their way towards their car, "it was nice meeting you Jack."  
"Nice meeting you too," Jack called after them as they disappeared into the shadows.  
"Now where abouts do you live?"  
Jack jumped at how close Mark had become, leaning over his shoulder his eyebrows raised in silent question.  
"You don't have walk me ya know," Jack pushed his hands into his pockets trying to keep them warm, "I can take care of myself."  
"Yeah I know," Mark shrugged copying Jack's movement, "Just thought you could use the company."  
Jack smiled, this man would be the death of him.  
"I live a street over from Soul's."  
Mark grinned, "well we better get walking then."

-

Waving goodbye to Mark, Jack shut his apartment door with a sigh. Exhausted from the days events he shuffled into his bedroom and started getting ready for bed, that was when he realized had forgotten to give Mark back his jacket, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify that I have absolutely nothing against Wiishu/Signe, she's a lovely girl and I'm very happy for her and Jack, the same goes for Mark and Amy. this story is a work of fiction and does not necessarily depict my views towards certain persons.


	4. Dark sides and Doritos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there is violence and possibly triggering stuff in this chapter, and probably onwards in general so, you have been warned

Living with someone who has a dark side can be a rather dangerous venture, the person may suffer severe mood swings, panic attacks and depression which can cause them to lash out, as well as the obvious risk of a run in with their own dark side. Unfortunately it is more dangerous for sufferers to live alone, up to 30% of death by suicide are those with dark sides, they see themselves as a danger to the world or believe it to be better off without them. A person with a dark side is 20% more likely to develop depression and 60% more likely to develop an anxiety disorder, even so research shows that living with another person can reduce the severity of symptoms.  
~excerpt from "Our Dark Minds" written by Jonathan F. Grey

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack shifted drowsely trying to get comfortable, his bed felt lumpy and hard and something was tickling his ear. Slowly the world came into focus, he could hear birds calling that sounded awfully close and his skin was itchy and crackly. A familar smell suddenly hit making him bolt upright head spinning, gagging on the taste, he couldn't mistake it. Blood.  
Blinking away the haze in his eyes, Jack took in the surroundings that was definately not his room. Trees towered above him blocking out most of the light from the rising sun, he was lying in a mix of grass and mud at the bottom of a small hill. Looking down at his hands he saw the dried blood covering them and his arms, wiping them on the ground they came back red and sticky, he was sitting in a pool of the dark liquid. Jumping to his feet he stumbled and fell, legs too weak to support his shaking form. Staring forward he spied a woman no older than himself laying pale and lifeless on the ground, glassy green eyes stared into his very soul, short dark hair tangled around the knife still protuding from her neck. Not Signe, but a close enough match. Jack felt the bile rise in his throat and hot tears mingle with the blood and dirt on his face, this is what he got for letting Anti go to sleep angry, this is what he got for letting his guard down, this is what he got for forgetting. Anti wanted him to see this, he wouldn't leave Jack here if he didn't. Slowly he reached over and pulled the kitchen knife from the girl's body with a sickening pop before quickly scrambling away. He knew the drill, Anti wouldn't leave any evidence to get them caught, all he had to do was take the weapon.

-

Stumbling through the back entrance of his building Jack opted for the stairs rather than the elevator, avoiding the cameras. Pushing open his apartment door he sighed with relief, nobody had noticed him. After dropping the knife in the kitchen, Jack went straight to the shower.  
Watching the red brown water run down the drain Jack couldn't get the girl's eyes out of his mind, not a day ago she was full of life, she laughed, she smiled, she cried, now she was lying dead in a ditch. Warm tears mixed with the hot torrent hitting his face, the water had begun to run clear but Jack could not find it in himself to leave the shower, the smell still lingering in his nose.  
"Good morning Jackaboy," Anti hummed, instantly giving Jack another headache.  
"What do you want now?"  
Anti sighed in mock annoyance, "no need to be so rude, I just wanted to know if you got my little gift the s'mornin."  
Jack turned off the shower and stepped into the still steamy bathroom, he wished he were talking to anyone else right now.  
"I'll take your silence as a yes then."  
"You make me sick, you know that?" Jack's voice was weary and small in the empty room.  
Anti tsked in annoyance, "oh pa-lease, spare me the usual sob story and get over it."  
"You killed someone using my body and expect me just to get over it?" His voice sounded pathetic, even to his own ears.  
"It's not like it's the first time," Jack could practically hear Anti's eye roll, "and it's not like it's gonna be the last either."  
"You're a goddamn monster," Jack did little to disguise the disgust in his voice.  
"And you sound just like Signe."  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Jack moved from the cooling bathroom to his bedroom pulling on a pair of discarded boxer shorts  
"Sean she-"  
"Don't call me that!" Jack cut him off, he felt anger bubbling in his stomach mixing with the guilt and fear.  
"She destroyed your life and you just let it go" Anti continued, annoyance clear.  
"You're the one who destroyed my life!" Jack slammed his palm against the wall.  
"No, you're just weak," Anti spat throught clenched teeth, "I made you stronger."  
"I am not weak!" Jack felt his resolve begin to crumble, Anti always knew how to get under his skin.  
"Oh but you are," Anti chuckled, "without me you are nothing."  
"That isn't true!"  
"It is. you can't live without me," Anti knew he had the upper hand now, "that's why you kill those people"  
"I never killed anyone!" Jack clutched his head squeezing his eyes shut.  
"Maybe not, but you're the reason they're dead."  
"No!"  
"It's your fault, it's always been your fault."  
"Just leave me alone!" Jack fell to his knees, head in hands. The sudden silence was strange, he wasn't naive enough to think Anti had left but wasn't about to take the break for granted either.  
Standing warily Jack rubbed at his temples, the pounding in his head being the only evidence the alter had been there at all. Slowly crawling into bed Jack closed his eyes and finally felt some of the tension leave his body, sending a quick text to London that he had to call in sick he pulled the covers high hoping that he would be able to get some restful sleep.

-

Jack opened his eyes confused finding himself in a small room, band posters dotted the walls, clothes and knick knacks were strewn about over the floor and messy bed which took centre stage. Jack smiled softly, a feeling of nostalgia taking over as he looked around his childhood room. The click of the door opening caught his attention, spinning around he came face to face with, himself? Oversized hoodie, ripped jeans, long bangs, it was him alright, couldn't be older than sixteen.  
Young Jack was talking to another boy with short blonde hair, both were laughing as the entered the room, passing through Jack as if he were nothing, to flop down on the bed.  
"Do ya wanna play some games?" Teenage Jack asked his friend.  
"Sure thing Septic Eye," the blonde chuckled standing up from the bed.  
Jack froze, nobody had called him that in years, not since... shaking his head of the thought, he didn't need to think about that. Looking back at the scene the boys were laughing again while young Jack kneeled down to set up a console, he hadn't looked this happy in years.  
"I'm gonna pick a game from downstairs," the blonde smiled leaving the room.  
Jack scrunched up his brow, why did that boy look so familiar? His thoughts were interupted by talking.  
"He's my friend," Teenage Jack growled, "I'm not going to hurt him."  
The young boy groaned putting his head in his hands, rubbing his temples the pain was obvious on his face, "No!" he suddenly shouted.  
"Sean?" The boy called from downstairs, "are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," the teenager quickly replied clutching his head again, attempting to stand leaning heavily against the wall before falling back to the floor.  
"Please," he mumbled over and over again pulling at his hair.  
Slowly his words became sharp sinister laughter, he turned and seemingly looked straight into Jack's eyes, his blue eyes had become a dark green that matched his now coloured fringe, standing up he glitched erratically not breaking eye contact.  
It was Anti.  
Anti smiled menacingly and Jack heard a gasp behind him, spinning quickly he saw the blonde boy staring in shock, games scattered at his feet.  
"Sean? What happened? What's going on?"  
Anti moved fast, pinning the boy against the wall by his throat. Jack watched as the blonde Strugged to breathe, he clawed at the hand around his neck leaving red scratch marks and welts of blood. Obviously unsatisfied with this Anti dropped him to the floor and uttered a single word.  
"Run."  
The boy scrambled down the stairs, Anti leisurely following behind. Jack sprinted after them, skidding to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen in time to see Anti pull a knife from the knife block.  
"Sean please listen to me," the boy stood on the other side of the kitchen bench, eyes flicking between the doorway and the alter.  
Anti grinned showing off his pointed teeth, "sorry, he's not here anymore."  
The boy dashed for the door, but Anti was faster. He embedding the knife in the boy's shoulder making him scream out in pain. Anti tore the knife away, blood dripping from the now gaping wound, and drove it into the boy's back, twisting it for good measure. Jack stood frozen, helpless, as the blonde screamed in agony. Anti giggled sadistically letting the boy fall, desperately he tried crawling away but Anti only laughed more. Crouching down beside his head, he grabbed a fistful of blonde strands and pulled them face to face.  
Anti suddenly looked up at Jack, cocking his head to the side, sadistic smile still in place, he dragged the knife slowly along the boy's throat, "look at what you did Sean."

-

Jack sat bolt upright drenched in sweat and tangled in blankets. Blinking a few times he looked around his apartment bedroom sighing in relief, it was all a nightmare, his eyes landed on the small black journal on his bedside table, well most of it. Wrapping the blanket around his body and grabbing the journal Jack shuffled into his living room and turned on the TV. Flipping through the pages he stopped on a small list of names, some had ages written next to them, most didn't. The page itself looked like it had been left out in the rain, the ink ran in places and the paper was crackly. At the top of the list was a basically illegible name but Jack had it burned into his memory, tracing the lines with his eyes it was clear to him.  
William O'Donnell, sixteen years old.  
A news reporter suddenly caught Jack's attention.  
"Police are still investigating the death of twenty six year old Eliza Reynolds who was found early this morning in-"  
The rest of the report became background noise as Jack looked for the pen he always kept on the coffee table. Finding it he neatly wrote down the name and age adding it to the list.  
With a heavy sigh he closed the book putting it back on the coffee table. Rubbing his tired eyes Jack yawned, god he needed another nap, but there was something he needed to do first. Wearily making his way into the kitchen he opened one of the top cupboards with a yellow sticky note on the front that simply read "Not for Anti" and pulled out a bag of Doritos. Heading back into the living room he chucked the bag on the coffee table before laying down on the couch. Pulling the discarded blanket back over his body Jack closed his eyes, the white noise of the TV lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

-

Waking up refreshed Jack was surprised to find himself back in his bed. Shrugging it off he stretched as he moved once again into the living room. Grabbing the blanket discarded on the couch Jack noticed the empty bag of Doritos, sitting next to it was a peice of paper torn from his journal. Curiously Jack picked it up and read the messy writing.  
"I'm really sorry I was an asshole, and that I compared you to Signe, and that I called you weak. You have a right to be angry with me.  
So are we good or not?"  
Jack chuckled, Anti sure was something.  
"You are forgiven."  
How many times had he uttered those same words, how many more times would he? Jack knew no matter what he would always forgive Anti, because at the end of the day your demons are the only ones who know the real you.  
Dumping himself on the couch Jack thought about going to grab his phone but decided it was best to just not worry about it, he was still shaken from this morning and wasn't ready to deal with the rest of the world. All he needed was a day to compose himself, away from people, and he would be back to normal, or as normal as a guy with an alter could be.  
A knock on the apartment door apparently had other ideas.  
"Jack are you there?" Mark's voice was muffled by the thick wood.  
Jack's eyes widened, out of everyone that could have possiblly been at his door, why did it have to be him? Panicing he pushed everything off the coffee table.  
"That was smart," Anti hummed  
"Shut up," Jack mumbled wrapping himself in the blanket and shuffling to the door, hopefully he could get Mark to leave without hurting his feelings.  
Opening the door to peer through, a concerned looking Mark stood on the other side.  
"Hey Jackaboy," Mark smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "are you alright?"  
Jack waved him off, "I'm fine just a little cold has me down."  
Mark raised his eyebrow, "Jack, you weren't sick yesterday, and you haven't answered your phone at all."  
This is what he got for leaving his phone. Pulling up his blanket Jack rubbed his eye, "nah I'm just good at hidin things." How close to the truth was that?  
"No you're not Jack," Mark frowned pressing forward, "is this about that girl in the cafe yesterday?"  
"No Mark I'm just sick," Jack sighed, he was getting frustrated, today was not a day for arguing.  
"Jack please, I know she got under your skin really bad."  
"It's not her, I'm just-" he took a deep breath, "sick."  
"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"  
"Anything?" Anti chuckled, "I wanna see that."  
"I know Mark but there's nothing to talk about I'm fine."  
"No you're not."  
"Mark," Jack warned, "I'm just sick."  
"No you're hiding something."  
"Mark," his patience was worn too thin already.  
"No Jack you can't-"  
"Stop!"  
Mark blinked taken aback by the sudden outburst.  
"Just stop okay," Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm fine now drop it."  
"I'm- I'm sorry, I just-" Mark trailed off looking down at the floor.  
"Go home Mark and I'll see you tomorrow," Jack closed the door without waiting for a reply. Sure he felt bad but he just needed to be left alone at the moment.  
"That could have gone better."  
Well as alone as he could be.

-

The next day Mark didn't come in to get his usual order.  
"Well great," Anti grumbled, "the one thing I like about this dumb place and he doesn't show."  
Jack frowned, he'd seen Mark come in rain or sun and even with a cold, this was not good.  
During his break Jack texted Mark with no reply, he called with the same result.  
"Maybe he hates you now, I mean the way you spoke to him," Anti gave his opinion on the matter after Jack's fourth failed call.  
"Anti shut ya mouth," Jack growled dialing again.  
"You didn't disagree with me."  
London watched Jack mess up his third order today, sighing heavily she pulled him into the kitchens.  
"You're distracted by something and it's affecting you work," she stated, "you have until tomorrow to sort it out or I'm not paying you for your lost hours."  
Jack opened and closed his mouth in stunned silence.  
"Understood?" London's tone left no room for argument and Jack found himself nodding.  
"Good now go."  
With that he was shooed out the back door.  
"W-what?" Anti spluttered.  
"I don't know," Jack shook his head, "but I'm gonna go find Mark."

-

Entering the Galaxy Club Jack quickly spotted Tyler and made a beeline for the bar which seemed mostly empty.  
"Hey Jack," Tyler smiled broadly, "you're actually just the person we wanted to see."  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "why me?"  
"We were wondering if you'd seen Mark today," Ethan answered, his smile seeming less sincere.  
"He hasn't shown up for his shift and won't answer our texts," Tyler added.  
"No I haven't seen him," Jack shook his head, "I was hoping he was here."  
The two bartenders exchanged a worried look. Tyler sighed heavily pulling a key out of his back pocket and placing it on the bar, "this a spare key to Mark's apartment, I assume you know his address by now."  
Jack nodded grabbing the key but Tyler grabbed his arm before he could leave, "hang on a sec, I've known Mark for a couple years now and I know that he can seem like a really happy and cheery person, and he is, it's just," Tyler faded away his hands dropping to his sides. Ethan squeezed his shoulder reassuringly earning a faint smile. taking a deep breath Tyler continued, "it's just he's been through a lot, and sometimes things catch up and it's hard for him to keep going. Lately I'd been seeing him heading into a really dark place and I had no idea how to help."  
Tyler paused massaging his eyes with shaking hands, "but then you came along and I saw a spark in him that I hadn't in a while. I don't know what it is about you Jack but you did what we couldn't. Please keep doing whatever it is you're doing"  
Jack was stunned, not only about Mark but the fact that he was able to do that much for someone. How?  
"Now go," Ethan made a shooing motion with his hands, "we have work to do and so do you."  
Jack tucked the key into his pocket and waved goodbye. Glancing back as he left Jack noticed the boys never straying far from eachothers sides, touches lingered as a seeming reassurance and comfort. Shrugging it off he started walking to Mark's, it wasn't all that far anyway.

-

"Mark?" Jack called rapping on the door, "are ya home?"  
There was no reply and Jack pursed his lips, did he really want to just barge in to Mark's apartment?  
"Yes," Anti answered gleefully.  
Jack rolled his eyes but nether the less pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. Wow, Mark's apartment was way bigger than his, and it looked good too.  
"Mark?" Jack called again, "Tyler gave me a key, don't be mad, we're worried about you."  
There was no reply once again.  
"Mark? Are ya home?"  
There was suddenly a loud groan from the left and a disheveled Mark appeared from behind a wall.  
"Jesus Mark ya look like shite."  
Mark's eyes were sunken, his skin pale and clammy, dark hair sticking up all over the place and his red tee shirt was drenched in sweat.  
"Jack?" Mark narrowed his eyes, seemingly not able to focus on anything, "wha? What are you doing here?"  
"We're worried about you," Jack explained.  
"Speak for yourself," Anti muttered.  
Ignoring him, Jack continued, "you're not answering your phone, you're not replying to texts, we had no idea what had happened or even where you were."  
Mark slowly shook his head, "you shouldn't be here."  
Jack took a step forward, "no Mark I want to help, whatever is going on I just want to help."  
Mark shook his head again stumbling backwards, "no, you shouldn't be here, you have to go."  
This all felt oddly familiar to Jack, "Mark I'm sorry about yesterday but please don't shut me out I-"  
"Just shut up!" Mark suddenly shouted dropping to his knees and falling limp.  
"Mark?" Jack took a wary step forward, "are you okay?"  
"Well he kinda collapsed, I'm sure he's fine," Anti mused.  
Suddenly Mark became rigid, and began to slowly stand up. Ignoring Anti Jack tried again, "Mark?" he took another step forward. That was when he noticed a cane in Mark's hand, that hadn't been there before. Looking the man up and down Jack saw his red tee shirt and jeans slowly turn black, as if the colour was simply melting away. The temperature suddenly dropped and the air felt electric.  
"Uh oh," Jack whispered.  
"This just got suddenly interesting," Anti chuckled gleefully.  
Mark, not Mark, twisted his neck cracking loudly, the air itself seemed to shatter.  
"Uh oh," Jack repeated, this is why Mark was acting like that, this is why Mark seemed to hate alters so much.  
Not Mark turned in a slow circle surveying his surroundings with a bored look on his face, when he caught sight of Jack he quirked an eyebrow.  
"And who are you?" His voice was lower than Mark's and seemed to echo through itself, like he wasn't the only one speaking.  
"Oh wait, you must be Jack," he gave a small predatory smile, god that was terrifying.  
"And who the hell are you?" Jack was surprised at how steady his voice was.  
Not Mark bowed deeply, "I am Dark," looking up he had an amused glint to his eyes, "and we have not yet formally met."  
"Ooo Dark, very original," Anti snorted, but Jack could feel the icy fingers digging into his shoulders, Anti was itching to get out.  
Dark's stoic mask was back in place as he assessed the man in front of him, Jack fidgeted under the intense gaze and found himself looking away when it met his eyes.  
"Look at me," Dark ordered, Jack was surprised by the authority in his voice but still could not meet his eye.  
"I said look at me!" The alter was in front of him so quickly that he stumbled back into the wall. Definitely a bad place to be. Jack felt the cold head of the cane underneath his chin, lifting his face to meet Dark's.  
"Good boy," he purred, smile back in place, "now you and I are going to get to know eachother."  
Jack felt icy tendrils wrap around his throat as pain exploded in his head.  
"Yes, you and I are going to get to know eachother very well pretty boy," Anti grinned sliding his body up to Dark's, "very well indeed."


	5. Bruises and Beers

Dark sides are known to be extremely territorial, especially when it comes to other Dark sides. Now the word territory is loosely used here, as what a Dark side considers it's territory can vary, from as little as their human, to anywhere their human frequents. Dark sides are solitary creatures and act much like predators of the animal kingdom, in that they will always fight for domincence. So when coming into contact with one another Dark sides will generally react in one of two ways. More commonly is a hostile approach, this is seen best when defending territory or if the Dark side is simply personally hostile. This approach is very dangerous for the humans as it can result in serious or even life threatening injuries.  
The second much more uncommon reaction is one of seemingly curiosity, though they will still engage the other Dark side they are more flippant, preferring to observe and possibly civially interact. This is considered to be the worse reaction as though Dark sides are in no way pack creatures, they have been observed in very rare circumstances to be found in pairs or small groups, which has only been seen to go one way, absolute chaos.  
~excerpt from "Our Dark Minds" written by Jonathan F. Grey  
\-------------------------------------------------

"Yes, you and I are going to get to know eachother very well pretty boy," Anti grinned sliding his body up to Dark's, "very well indeed."  
Dark's eyes widened in surprise, that was one thing he was not expecting.  
Anti chuckled tugging at the crimson tie accompanying Dark's suit, "what's wrong sweetheart, not expecting little ol me?"  
That was enough to snap Dark back to reality. Shoving Anti off, he put distance between the two of them. Not taking his eyes off the still grinning alter he straightened his tie and regained his composure.  
Anti's smile turned menacing, his sharp canines on full view, "oh I'm sorry, just the way you were all over Jack appeared to give me the wrong idea."  
Dark huffed quirking an eyebrow. Anti stood to his full height slowly slinking around Dark, who squared his shoulders mirroring Anti with large strides. The two circled each other not breaking eyecontact.  
Dark was the first to speak, "I advise that whoever you are, leave, this instance."  
"Of course, we have not formally met," Anti mocked Dark's earlier words, "I am Anti."  
Dark sighed deeply, "lovely. Now get out of my house."  
"Well for one it's an apartment," Anti pointed out causing Dark to glare, "and for two, what if I don't?"  
The shadows of the room seemed to grow as Dark growled, "then I will make you."  
Anti placed one hand on his hip the other hanging loosely behind his back, and smirked "I'd like to see you try pretty boy."  
Dark lunged forward, but was only met with empty air and a soft buzzing noise.  
"Missed me," a sing song voice taunted from behind him.  
Spinning around Dark saw Anti rocking on his heels, hands clutched behind his back. The at first subtle glitches and static around his body had become more pronounced and erratic, but the same smirk sat on his lips.  
Dark pointed at the male with his cane, "do not toy with me boy."  
"Oh but it's so much fun," Anti giggled.  
Dark lunged again and was met with the same result. Hot breath tickled his ear, "boo." Striking out with his cane there was nothing there.  
"Oh you are so predictable."  
Dark growled turning toward the voice, only to see Anti draped over the back of the couch like a cat.  
"I am tiring of your games," Dark hissed.  
Anti gave him a lazy smile, "oh Darky, the games haven't even begun."  
Dark stalked toward the couch only for Anti to disappear again, a heavy weight settling on Dark's back.  
Dark gritted his teeth, "if you are leaning on me. Get. Off."  
Anti hummed in thought, "how bout no?"  
"That is ENOUGH!"  
A high pitched ringing resounded around the room followed by a heavy thump. Dark half turned to look at Anti on his knees blocking his ears, crouching down to be eye level with the other alter, he had an unreadable expression on his face, "I warned you."  
Anti met Darks eye barring his fangs, "it's fecking on pretty boy."  
Dark sprang backwards the knife barely missing his chest, loosing his balance in the process.  
Anti stood looking down at him, a dark look in his eyes and a large kitchen knife in hand.  
Humiliated Dark scrambled to his feet, but Anti was already behind him slashing with the knife before disappearing, only to repeat the same thing again, and again, and again. Dark dodged and blocked the swinging blade as best he could but his suit was in no way coming out of this unscathed. Thankfully Anti's pattern was easy enough to learn, ducking the next swing he knocked Anti's legs out from under him when he reappeared, making him crash into the glass coffee table. Shards of glass went everywhere, including into Anti, who hissed in pain.  
Breathing heavily Dark brushed off his torn suit, "and I'm the one who's predictable?" Turning to make his way into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks, a bleeding Anti standing in front of him.  
The two slowly began circling each other again, this time Anti was the first to attack, with a snarl he pounced on Dark, but was caught, turned around and slammed against the wall, making him drop his knife which disappeared as it hit the ground. Anti struggled fruitlessly as he was pinned by Dark's hand.  
Dark hummed in triumph with a devilish smile, "just try one of your little tricks now."  
Anti struggled more but it was futile, slumping down his body went slack, "okay okay I give,"  
Dark stepped away, warily releasing the other alter.  
"Sike!" Anti slashed forward with his knife before Dark could react.  
Dark gripped his jaw reeling backwards. Time seemed to freeze as blood ran from the cut across his cheek, until Dark's shoulders began shaking, deep laughter breaking the silence. Looking up to Anti his eyes were entirely black and he wore a sickening smile "oh you are so going to regret that."  
Anti grinned, he was honestly terrified and it gave him such a rush. Fear gave him the same feeling as driving a knife into flesh, that delicious addictive hit of adrenaline.  
Licking his lips Anti giggled sadistically, he was having far too much fun.  
The high pitched ringing began again, thankfully Anti wasn't caught off guard like last time and it only disoriented him. What did catch him off guard though was the sudden darkness, it was like he had walked into some sort of black void. Dark's laughter echoed eerily, Anti looked around himself but couldn't see him anywhere. Fear slowly became panic, without his sight there was no chance of him being able to defend himself if Dark attacked.  
"Is this one of your little tricks pretty boy?" Anti was able to keep his voice steady, but his shallow breathing probably gave him away.  
"No more tricks," the deep voice circled around him but Anti could still only see darkness, "no more games."  
Anti was suddenly slammed against the wall, his vision coming back in a bright burst only to see Dark inches from his face, a hand tightly clasped around his neck.  
"No more you," Dark breathed, squeezing the other alter's throat.  
Anti knew right then that it was no more playing, Dark was going to kill him. Blood ran down Dark's hand and arm from the frantic claw marks, bruises littered his alabaster skin from kicking and hitting, Anti struggled trying everything he could, but Dark didn't budge, and it was becoming extreamly difficult to breathe. As black spots began to appear in Anti's vision, Dark grinned, that sick bastard was enjoying this.  
Doing the only thing he hadn't tried Anti struck out at Dark's face, he landed a small scratch just above his eye but it was enough for Dark to loosen his grip. Falling to the floor Anti scrambled away coughing and gasping for air. Behind him Dark groaned in pain, turning he saw a blurry black and white shape clutching it's head.  
"Fuck, not now," Dark muttered taking a few shaky steps only to fall to his knees, "now is not the time for this."  
Anti squeezed his eyes shut trying to clear his vision and ignore the oxygen deprived pounding in his brain, when he opened them again in place of Dark was a shaking Mark.  
"Jack?" Mark's spoke weakly as he stared at the bloody boy kneeling nearby, "is that you?"  
Anti rubbed his throat, "try again Markimoo," his voice was dry and hoarse, letting out a laugh it turned into a loud coughing.  
Swaying Mark's eyes closed and he slumped onto the floor.  
"Looks like he's out cold," Anti grumbled to himself. With a lot of effort the alter stood up and wearily walked over to the unconscious Mark. Kneeling down he checked the man's pulse, satisfied with that he picked him up bridal style, taking care not to press on any large wounds.  
"You wouldn't be able to tell me which door leads to your room would you?" Anti hummed looking at the two doors on the opposing wall and the one further down to his left, then back at the man in his arms, "well, guessing it is then."  
Walking straight forward to the middle door Anti struggled for a bit, only to open it to a bathroom. Pursing his lips Anti looked at the pile of towels then shook his head, "as much as I want to leave you here and just go to sleep, Sean would never let me hear the end of it."  
Backing out of the room he turned left to the farthest door, slightly ajar it was much easier to open.  
"Success," Anti stated triumphantly looking around at the dark bedroom.  
Laying the man down on the soft covers he gazed over the visible wounds sighing deeply. "Sleep well Markimoo," Anti pressed a soft kiss to Mark's forehead, "cause you're gonna feel that shite in the mornin."  
Closing the door behind him Anti walked back to the living room, boots crunching on broken glass as he sat down on the couch. Fingers ghosted over the already formed bruises on his neck, as adrenaline faded pain took it's hold.  
"That was dangerous," he groaned laying down his aching and bloody body, a small smile on his lips, "I'll have to try and draw him out more often."  
Closing his eyes Anti relaxed into the couch, his injuries probably needed attention but that was a problem for Sean. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

-

Jack shifted in his sleep trying to get comfortable, a sudden sharp pain jolted him awake resulting in much more pain.  
Carefully laying back down, every nerve on his body throbbed and burned, his neck felt swollen and hurt to move, and he felt the familiar pinch of dried blood on his skin.  
The last thing he remembered was going to visit Mark and, oh God Mark! Snapping his eyes open the first thing Jack saw was glass everywhere, his muscles protested as he slowly sat up to get a better view of his surroundings. Noting the empty coffee table frame at least he knew where the glass had come from, and that he wasn't in his own apartment, his coffee table was wooden.  
Jack was startled by loud thump followed by a pitiful groan.  
Not trusting himself yet to stand he called out, "hello? Who's there?" Jack's voice was raspy and his throat burned with every word, what the hell had Anti done?  
There was another louder groan and some illegible mumbling, then the sound of a door clicking open.  
"Jack?" Mark's soft voice was slurred, his footsteps sounding uneven on the wooden floor.  
Jack took great effort to wave his arm, "I'm right here."  
Well then, he was still in Mark's apartment, the coffee table was smashed, and by the sounds of it they both were pretty worse for wear. What on earth had happened?  
Mark dropped down on the couch next to Jack, hissing in pain as he did so.  
Jack turned his head to look at the usually cheerful man and was shocked at what he saw. Mark looked hollow, his eyes were dull and glazed over, his hair was knotted and greasy and his expression was blank, haunted almost. There were claw marks all up his right arm and on his hands as well as brusies, many more were visible through the tears in his thin red T-shirt. Though the worst part was the large gash on his right cheek still oosing blood, a matching one adorned his eyebrow, though it seemed much more shallow.  
Jack put his head in his hands grinding his teeth. It was one thing for Anti to hurt a random person, but Mark?  
"So what happened?" Mark interupted Jacks train of thought, "the last thing I remember is Dark taking over, then I woke up on the floor and saw you kneeling in a pool of your own blood coughing your lungs out."  
"I wish I knew," Jack answered truthfully, "all I remember is waking up on the couch."  
Mark's brows knitted together, "I didn't know Dark could remove memories."  
Jack shrugged, "not that I know of, Anti just blocked me out."  
Mark tilted his head, "who is Anti?"  
"Probably who you saw kneeling on the ground," Jack answered nonchalantly.  
Mark chuckled, "and I thought I was just delirious when I saw the green hair," he looked over at Jack, fully taking in the smaller man's injuries. There were varying cuts all over his body caking him in both dried and fresh blood, the only thing breaking up the deep red was the black and blue of the bruises dotted across his skin. Around Jack's throat, turning a sickening shade of purple, was a distinct hand mark.  
Mark felt his stomach drop and anger grow. Why couldn't he keep control of Dark? Now Jack was hurt, because of him.  
"I'm gonna go grab a first aid kit from the kitchen to clean us up," Mark stood up, gritting his teeth from the pain, "do you want a beer?"  
Jack smiled nodding his head, "sounds great."  
Mark walked into the kitchen, coming back out a few moments later with a large red bag, a single beer and a thermos. Going to put them down on the coffee table he stopped, staring at the empty metal frame, then put everything on the floor.  
"You not drinking?" Jack asked eyeing the single beer.  
"Nah," Mark shook his head with a small smile, "I'm basically allergic."  
"And yet you work in a bar?" Jack chuckled raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh shush and let me look at your injuries."  
Mark beckoned him closer and Jack obliged, sliding over so they were side by side. Fingers softly lifted his chin as Mark studied the dark bruise.  
"You're gonna need a compression on that," Jack felt Mark's hot breath on his skin, "it seems to be swelling."  
"Yeah, it hurts to talk," Jack chuckled.  
Mark snorted grabbing something from the bag, "here hold this on it while I check over the rest of you."  
Jack was passed a thin ice pack, pressing to his neck the cold gave him a small amount of relief.  
Mark rooted around in his first aid kit, pulling out a bowl and a small cloth. Opening the thermos he poured the steaming contents into the bowl and dipped part of the cloth into it.  
"Salt water?" Jack asked.  
Mark nodded leaning closer to gently dab at the scratches on his face, before re-dipping and repeating. Once clean he placed adhesive pads over the wounds.  
"There," Mark smiled, "all covered up and ready to heal."  
Jack couldn't help but smile back.  
By the time his arms were clean the water had turned a dark redish brown colour. As Mark was beginning to wrap the bandages around his wrist, Jack decided to speak, "how long have you known about Dark?"  
Mark froze at the sudden question, "since I was seventeen," he answered continuing working the bandage up Jack's arm.  
There was a beat of silence before, "how long have you known about Anti?" Mark didn't stop working, or even look up, the question hanging in the air.  
"Sixteen," Jack let his arm drop, lifting up the other one for Mark to start on.  
Mark nodded, "you have siblings right?"  
"Ye-ah?" Where was Mark going with this?  
"How did they react to it? And your parents? I mean Jason and mum and dad was really wary about Dark when he found out but-" Mark shrugged, "how did things go with you?"  
"Ma and pa didn't believe in alters, thought they were all some big joke," Jack sighed deeply reaching out for the beer, which Mark thankfully opened, "so when Anti reared his ugly head nobody had any idea what to do, we all just panicked."  
Memories from William's death flashed through Jack's mind, and the faces of his family when they found him like that. All of it was washed away with a large swig of beer.  
Mark picked up the bowl and thermos, "I'm gonna get some clean water."  
The ice pack sat on the collar of Jack's shirt, his white shirt, which would now have to be dyed red, and all the tears stitched up. To hell with it, he was just going to buy a new shirt.  
Mark returned carrying a full bowl and the thermos tucked under his arm.  
Sitting back down Mark looked over the Irishman. Opening his mouth to say something he quickly closed it, only to do the same thing again. Mark looked troubled, his brows pressed together as he worked through whatever was in his mind.  
"Would you-" Mark's voice was strained, "be able to, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "remove your, um, shirt?"  
A faint blush dusted Mark's cheeks, "just so I can clean you up and everything and make sure your wounds are okay, not because I want to see you without your top on or anything." The last part came out in a rush, Mark's entire face turning a dark red.  
Jack smiled shyly, flushing ,a soft pink "y-yeah of course. Totally."  
As he began unbuttoning his shirt Mark suddenly found the curtains very interesting. Pulling his arms gingerly out of the sleeves Jack placed his shirt on the floor next to the bowl.  
Mark dipped the cloth but hesitated as he faced Jack's bare chest.  
"Mark?" Mark's eyes flicked up to the man's face, "I can do this if you don't-"  
"No," Mark cut him off, "you're hurt because of me and I want to help," and without another word he began cleaning Jack's wounds.  
Jack stared at Mark, the steel look in his eyes and the determined set of his brow.  
"It's not your fault you know," Jack spoke softly, "you're not the one who hurt me."  
Mark's grip tightened on the cloth, "no but I'm responsible."  
Jack grabbed Mark's wrist, the man looked up at him, confusion and sadness mixing in those deep brown eyes, "none of this is your fault. I'm the one who chose to come here, I'm the one who chose to stay, if anyone should be blamed it should be me."  
Silent tears slid down Mark's face, without thinking Jack pulled him into a hug. His body hurt to move that way and the bandages restricted his arms, but Mark needed this.  
"I just can't bear the thought of loosing you," Mark's voice was muffled by Jack's shoulder.  
"You're not going to lose me," Jack soothed, "you won't lose me."  
Mark leaned back rubbing his eyes, "sorry for breaking down like that."  
Jack brushed Mark's fringe out of his eyes, "you don't have to apologise."  
Mark nodded, "I should probably deal with your neck now before it gets any worse."  
Jack's fingers ghosted over his neck, it definitely felt better thanks to the ice but it was going to kill for the next few days.  
Mark pulled out another bandage moving closer to Jack, "tell me if it's too tight okay?"  
Jack nodded lifting his head to give Mark better access. Feeling the pressure of the bandage start to wind around, and the throbbing pain that followed, Jack relaxed only to the steady sound of Mark's breathing.  
"All done," Mark hummed.  
Jack opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, "thanks Mark."  
"I have a couple scarves you can borrow if you want," Mark turned to dip the cloth in the bowl again, "just if you wanted to cover that or-" he stopped talking as Jack took the cloth from his hand, "what are you-"  
"It's your turn," Jack smiled gently pulling Mark's face closer.  
"B-but I haven't even-" Mark stumbled through his words as Jack began cleaning the cut on his cheek.  
"I can clean up the rest at home," Mark felt Jack's breath tickle his shoulder as he spoke, "you need attention right now."  
Mark groaned uncertainty but let Jack continue.  
"Do you think it will leave a scar?" Mark asked.  
Jack finished putting an adhesive pad on the larger cut, "probably, it seems pretty deep," he finished the smaller cut off with a simple bandaid, "there, done."  
Mark reached up to scratch at the coverings, Jack smacked his hand away causing the older man to pout.  
Jack chuckled at Mark's expression, "now come on, let me see your arm."  
Mark held out his right arm, deep gouges spread from his shoulder to wrist and his hand was simply a bloody mess.  
Mark hissed when the cloth touched, his first and only exhibit of pain.  
Jack was as gentle as he could be, with soft touches he cleaned off the dry blood, only for fresh stuff to take it's place.When he was as clean as he was getting Jack began bandaging.  
"How are we going to explain this?" Mark asked, ignoring his wounded arm.  
"I," Jack paused, how were they going to explain this? They were both badly hurt and probably needed to go to hospital, but what on earth would they say? "I don't know."  
"We were jumped?" Mark suggested.  
"Jumped by an Alter?" Jack added  
"One with a knife."  
"And I protected you from his attacks."  
"But then I had to step in because you got knocked out."  
"And he ran away."  
"Because of my scary face."  
The two threw out ridiculous ideas, laughing away the tention.  
Jack finished off the bandage still smiling, "you're gonna be sore for a while, but you'll heal."  
"Thanks Jack," Mark gave him a goofy lopsided grin.  
Jack felt himself melt as he smiled back.  
Mark looked around the room, "we should probably clean this stuff up."  
Jack hummed in agreement reaching for his shirt.  
"Nahuhah," Mark grabbed the bloodstained top before Jack could, "this shirt is trashed, you can wear something of mine."  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "really Mark?"  
Mark stood up heading to his room, Jack's shirt still in hand, "yes really."  
Jack sighed heavily, picking up the bowl and thermos he took them to the kitchen. Mark's kitchen was a lot bigger than Jack's, and he had no idea where anything went. Shrugging he just put everything in the sink.  
Heading back for the first aid kit Jack felt a peice of glass lodge itself into his thin sneakers. Picking up the bag he looked around at the mess.  
"Hey Mark."  
"Yeah?" Came the muffled reply.  
"Where's your broom?"  
"Uh, beside the fridge."  
Jack placed the first aid kit on the counter, grabbed the broom and started sweeping up the lounge room.  
"Hey I hope you don't mind but it's an old sweater that I think might fit you," Mark emerged from his bedroom, eyes widening as he saw the practically clean room.  
"Thanks," Jack smiled, "there's stuff in the kitchen that I don't know where it goes," he nodded to the kitchen as he continued to sweep.  
Mark handed Jack the top, "you can keep it if you want to."  
Jack put the broom down looking at the sweater he was given, it was light grey with "Berlin" printed on the front in white letters over a black background. Pulling it over his head it was a little baggy but otherwise fit well, "It's perfect," he grinned.  
Mark nodded with a smile heading into the kitchen.  
Picking up his forgotten beer Jack spotted some glass that had gone under the couch. Trying to push the couch out it barely moved an inch, his injuries had taken a lot of his strength.  
"Here, let me help," Mark stood next to Jack holding a broom and dustpan, "we can push on three okay?"  
"One."  
"Two."  
"Three."  
Mark threw the last of the broken glass into the bin, putting the broom and dustpan back under the sink.  
"I think you should get a wooden coffee table this time," Jack said from the couch, "glass doesn't exactly seem very safe."  
Mark laughed, sitting down next to Jack he took a sip from the water bottle in his hand.  
"How did you deal with him?" Jack asked staring down at his bottle, "Dark I mean. You were seventeen, what did you think? what did you do?"  
Mark thought for a moment "I guess I just thought if I was just nicer, if I ignored it, it would go away," a dry chuckle left Mark's throat "And look how that worked out for me."  
He turned to Jack, "what about you?"  
Jack sighed slumping lower in his chair, "like I said, ma and pa didn't believe in alters, so I never knew anything about them," running his fingers through dark strands he smiled humorlessly, "even after I learned I still thought he was my friend."  
The two men looked at each other with sad eyes. Staring, a smile began to play at Mark's lips, soon turning to soft chuckles as Jack fought his own smile, quickly the two were shaking laughter bouncing around the otherwise silent room.  
"We are so fucked," Mark managed bouts of laughter.  
"Absolutely fucked,"  Jack agreed wiping tears from his eyes.  
Their somber moment was forgotten.  
A thought came to Mark suddenly, "so who was that girl at Souls the other day anyway?" He asked, "she seemed to really get under your skin."  
Jack shrugged, "just an ex girlfriend."  
"Oh?" Mark's voice rose an octave.  
Jack just took a swig of his beer, "she kinda hates me and the feeling's pretty mutual."  
Mark nodded looking down at his own drink, "what happened between you?"  
"Has Dark ever tried to destroy your relationships before?" Jack answered with a question.  
Mark nodded sighing, "all the time."  
"I loved her so much. I guess part of me still does in a way," Jack finished off the last of his beer, "but no matter what I did she couldn't get over Anti, he was just too much for her."  
Jack felt the tears slipping down his face, good lord he was such a mess.  
"I can't really blame her for leaving though. I'm such a goddamn mess even when that asshole isn't controlling my life."  
"You're not a mess," Mark's words were soft as he rubbed circles on Jack's back "you're human, and you are amazing to be doing what you're doing, despite that asshole."  
Jack leaned in to Mark's shoulder, "I'm glad I have you Mark."  
"And I'm glad to have you Jack," Mark pulled the other man closer with a sad smile, "more than you know."  
Jack looked up confused but Mark waved it off, "don't worry, just get some sleep, you need it."  
Pretty soon a soft snoring could be heard beside him. Mark smiled at how peaceful Jack looked when he was asleep.  
"Sleep well Jackaboy," he whispered pressing his lips to the top of Jack's head, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all so much for reading. This was written on a whim and I didn't really intend on giving it much attention, but the increadible response from everyone made me want to keep writing, the comments are amazing and a huge thank you to everyone, your great feedback is what kept me writing. This is something I love, and to see that people like it makes me really happy and kinda proud. I wish I could update more but being sixteen and juggling school, work, and other responsibilities is sorta difficult so please be patient with me. Thank you all again so much and keep an eye out for the next chapter.


End file.
